(Revised Abstract) DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): The cDNA Microarray Shared Service (MSS) provides AZCC investigators with flexible access to microarray technology. MSS's current microarray platform includes two unique human arrays of ~5,000 genes, a ~5,000 gene mouse array, and customized array manufacturing. The rapidly evolving state of microarray technology creates a challenge to MSS; however, four areas of service remain constant and have been developed to allow investigators flexibility in using the core's services, as follows: Experimental design: assistance through consultation with principal investigators and laboratory technicians is provided with the experimental design of microarray projects before sample preparation begins; Array manufacture: access to the two human and one mouse arrays is provided at a cost below that of commercial providers through on-site manufacturing; in addition, custom arrays are manufactured through collaboration with interested investigators; Target querying (e.g., hybridization): target querying is provided, which with current technology involves hybridization of fluorescently labeled targets to the MSS's glass-based arrays, allowing investigators to focus on experimental results rather than on details of microarray technique. However, investigators who consistently use microarrays themselves are provided with protocols and training, as well as access to the array screening, data analysis, and storage components of the service; Data analysis/storage: storage of microarray data and results on a web-based interface is provided, allowing investigators to access data regardless of time or location. Also, provides analysis of multiple microarray results through consultation with the MSS director, using statistical analyses and clustering algorithms. The rapid pace of microarray technological development is addressed through collaborative efforts with interested MSS users. Examples of such efforts include analyses of laser capture microdissected clinical specimens through RNA amplification, development of protein microarrays, and development of microarrays for the analysis of genomic methylation patterns.